


Violet Metamorphosis

by ACosmicWriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Horror, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Nightmares, Other, Pain, This will not be fun for keef, Transformation, Trauma, Unconsciousness, Vomiting, everyone cares for keith, invasive thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACosmicWriter/pseuds/ACosmicWriter
Summary: Awful things happen when Keith is struck by a unusual amount of quintessence by Haggar, which triggers something completely unnatural, painful and unexpected thing to happen. A change to take itys toll on the red paladinWill his the other paladins of voltron still accept him as friend and teammate once they see the aftermath of this tragic incident.Will Keith and the team be able to cope the problems that shall happen before and after this?And what will they do when Keith's sudden change sparks a high interest in Lotor?





	1. Burning and things to come

This was meant to be an easy mission, it really was. Just gather information and get out, simple as that. But things had taken a sore turn all of a sudden for the paladins of voltron. Very, Very Bad

 

But this wasn't what Keith had been expecting whatsoever. He really hadn't expected for the Haggar and her fellow druids  to get the jump on the team from out of nowhere, their attack swift and sudden, it caught everyone by surprise, him included. It was just so unexpected to be honest with him

 

But here they were, fighting for their lives. Trying to get the hell out of here, off the ship, away from them and back to their lions

 

It was lucky that Hunk and Lance were able to offer a decent amount of cover fire, keeping at least some of the Druids at bay for now. But Keith doesn't know how long that can last, he doesn't know if the druids will find a loophole through the reins of gunfire. Cause they almost always do. The red paladin's mind reminds him clearly that things would be a lot worse once those kept at bay can join the few others that were fighting Pidge, him and Shiro in closer combat.

 

Keith uses his bayard to block another blast of quintessence from one of the druids, it barely missing his face by a few inches.  _Quiznak..._ He curses in the back of his mind, trying to focus more on combat despite his thoughts buzzing  _This is getting overwhelming, we need to get to the lions, NOW_. Keith strikes down the druid swiftly with a decent amount of ease, maybe this wasn't as hard to face as he thought!

 

He already follows as the rest of the team moves back more, spotting Shiro already take down his combatant with a thrush of his galran arm then move to assist Pidge quickly. They were getting closer to the lions, hope raising in the boy's mind, he could almost smile at the thought of getting out of here with crucial information.  _that's it!_ His hopeful thoughts tell him  _almost home free, this is almost done with._

 

That hope is yanked right from under him due to what happens next almost instantly...

 

He hadn't even seen here, the galran witch Haggar, when she took him by surprise. He had been just too distracted with his own thoughts, He can't even process what happens next as a blast of pure quintessence hits him hard, in an heavy amount he's completely unused to. it was a direct hit to his mid-section just below his ribcage, followed by burning pain that spreads to his very core with agonizing speed

Keith hears almost every paladin frantically cry out his name, despite how muffled it sounds to him with his thoughts buzzing so much. He can barely hear anything above the ringing in his ears and the ungodly shriek of pain that forces its way past his lips, his vision already blurring as he sways in place. He feels his body collapse to the ground with a noticeable thud. 

" **HUNK! LANCE! COVER ME!** " He can hear Shiro shout despite his hearing getting more muffled as his thoughts turn almost unintelligible. The red paladin can feel firm yet comfortingly gentle arms lift him into a bridal position, his head rested on Shiro's chest as he feels himself get carefully yet somehow speedily. Hearing the sounds of combat get farther and farther away. 

Only then does he pass out from exhaustion and discomfort.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shiro sighed quietly as he boards Black, places Keith down as gently as he can. He can't believe Keith had got struck down so quickly and so brutally, that the hit had barely missed striking anything vital like his heart, a shot that nearly could have ended fatally. He was lucky this injury wasn't too severe. Probably wouldn't even need a pod, just rest.

He winced at the thought. Keith could have died right then and there. Just had his life snuffed out instantly.

Just. Like. That.

Shiro brushes those thoughts out, it would be better to just get to the castle so Keith could rest and recover.

The black paladin gives a final glance full of worry and concern to Keith, a sympathetic look on his face before he turns back to the black lion's control

 _Don't worry, Keith_ Shiro thinks softly  _We'll help you_

_I promise._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everything after is frantic after Shiro carries Keith into the safety of the castle, the rest of the paladins crowd Shiro, exchanging worried murmurs and such. 

"Dude! Is he okay?!" Lance exclaims as he, Hunk and Pidge follow closeby "That hit should've killed him?!" 

Lance was worried for his 'rival', he could feel a chill run its way up his spine at the thought. Sure, he tended to butt heads with Keith, a lot actually, but the last thing he'd want was for Keith to actually die from this incident.

"Should I do something?" Hunk asks worriedly, biting his lip in a nervous manner

"Maybe some ice for the burns" Pidge suggests "like, when he wakes up?"

 _That was a plan_ Shiro thinks to himself, knowing something cold for him would be good after a burn like that

"alright, that'll do. We'll just have to do it when he wakes up" Shiro says. 

After a few minutes, everyone follows the black paladin as he slips into Keith's room then ever so gently settling the unconscious paladin into bed. Everyone makes sure he was alright. 

 _It'll be alright_ what was on everyone's mind as thoughts of relief swept through the group. Everyone leaving the room for now, so Keith could get his rest, so he could recover faster better.  _things will be fine_

Unfortunately for Keith, thing will not be going so smoothly as the the rest of the paladins thought. Quintessence was taking a toll on his body, a very bad toll. and what would happen soon would be unbelievable 

 


	2. Beginning Of Change

**_hot_ **

Keith woke up after two hours of unconsciousness feeling hot..and kinda gross feeling He could feel sweat forcing the clothes he was currently wearing to cling to his skin, making him tiredly grimace in mild disgust. He wonders if whatever the castle has for an AC was cranked up too high on heat. It felt worse then a desert in his room, and he happened to know personally how hot a desert could get

But those weren't the only symptoms plaguing the red paladin. Not at all. Not at all in the slightest.

It got way worse then just being sweaty and overheated 

Keith could almost compare what he was feeling to having the flu when he was a kid. Not only was he drenched head-to-toe in sweat. But he felt weak, more weak then he's comfortable with. His eye bloodshot, a headache forming in the back of his skull, a dry, raw throat and a groggy feeling like he hadn't slept in decades.

Putting a shaking hand to his forehead, which was moist with continuous sweat, he ponders tiredly  _man...what's wrong with me?_ Keith has to pause in thought, kicking the blankets off him as the sheets flop onto the floor, his body finding he was getting too hot with them covering him, despite how much he himself wants to just wrap himself in them and rest off more

_Why do a feel so....strange?_

Keith is snapped out of his thoughts yet again by another feeling. His dry throat was begging for something to sooth the burning feeling, despite the rest of his aching form telling him to just stay in bed

_Water_

_I need water, gotta get some water to drink_ His brain tells him as Keith starts to shift, kicking the lightest and final sheet off him as his body goes into autopilot, lifting itself out of bed groggily, his body acting out on its own  _sooner I can get a drink, sooner I can_

Moving was his first mistake, because it was pretty clear something was triggered to happen. Something  **BAD.**

He could feel it deep within his body as clear as day itself. A crack. A quick breakage of bone, he was all too familiar with what that felt like. He would've guessed it was somewhere in his ribcage, her sternum perhaps? But he had no chance to consider the fact when he drops to his knees from a growing pain. 

A pure, red hot pain let itself be  known to the red paladin, flooding through his entire body like a current of pure agony. A singular crack became not so singular, the pops and cracks of bone following the previous one rung in his ears like a chorus of pure suffering. 

_What's happening to me!?_

A agony filled scream forces itself out of Keith's strained lungs, past his lips, in reaction to the pain. He's honestly shocked by how it sounds, so shrill and high pitched. Keith never thought a human could produce such a sound, he could almost compare it to the cries of a animal dying of its wounds.

Well, there was some truth in that, he honestly felt like he was dying. No, dying would be  **way** better then this. He wouldn't feel pain if he was dead. Death almost seems pleasant to him right now.

He didn't think things could get worse beyond the stretching  of muscle and the breaking of bone.

It does.

He's snapped out of his thoughts by a feeling. The feeling was a itch, which grew up his arms. He could've laughed, all this pain and he was still able to feel something as mundane as a itch to be scratched.

All humor left his mind to be replaced with sheer horror at what he saw when he chose to address his appearance

Fur, violet fur pushing its way out of his skin

Claws, forcing his regular fingernails to fall from his fingers in a bloodied mess

Teeth, coming in and making his teeth fall to the floor with an audible  _clink clack_

Itself almost instinctual, but given his experiences since joining Voltron. He has a vaguely clear idea of what was happening.

_Oh god!_

The transforming paladin falls onto his front, despite it sending a wave of discomfort up his torso as he drags himself to the door. He needed help, he need the paladins.

_I'm turning into a galra!_

Keith finally does what he should have done the first time around

He screams for help

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A thunderous sound of the paladin's frantic running towards Keith's room after hearing his scream

Lance and everyone sticks close as Shiro takes the lead. 

"What's wrong?! Why is Keith screaming?!"  Hunk asks frantically, clearly nervous for the well being of Keith 

"I knew we should've done something before something like this happened!" Pidge argues, though her tone suggests worry

"Oh god, what if Keith's freaking dying!" Shouts Lance.

Shiro tries to ignore the buzz of worried chatter of his fellow paladin. 

The string of chatter snaps into silence when Shiro opens the door to Keith's room

A aura of shock fills the room once they see Keith.

Keith just lying there on the floor, all fuzzy and prurple, ears pushed to a point, claws and teeth sharp like a predators.

Galra, Keith looked almost completely galra

And he looked in pain. The red paladin just limp, breathing coming and going in hitched gasps as he clutched his side. Bile forcing its way out of his mouth to puddle on the floor

Lances's scream finally breaks the silence "HOLY QUIZNAK!"

With that everyone just crowds the poor paladin, the rambles of concern return like a buzzing of bees, everyone voicing their concerns. Getting a bit too close to Keith as they crowd too close for Shiro to get to him 

Shiro was forced to take charge, Keith would never get help if everyone stalls with rambling. He needed medical help NOW

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Shiro shouts, everyone hushed in surprise at the outburst, but he'd ignore that. Focusing on giving out orders 

"Pidge, Go alert Coran and Allura what's going on! Hunk, get some painkillers! Lance, prep a healing pod! " Shiro shouts "That's an order!"

Everyone seemed shocked at first at how firm Shiro's tone was, how commanding and firm it sounded. But the command is followed through.

Soon It was just Shiro, alone, cradling Keith in his arm, his human hand stroking the raven hair of the troubled boy

"Ssh, It's okay.." Shiro says comfortingly, But Keith can't make out what he said next.

For he already passed out...

Again

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for some nightmares?   
> Cause I am
> 
> Its angst time, everybody!

**Author's Note:**

> Things are about to go waaaaay downhill from here, y'all!


End file.
